Anti-reflection coatings heretofore have been provided on clear spectacle lenses to improve visibility for the wearer of the spectacles. However, generally, such anti-reflection coatings have been formed of a single layer of magnesium fluoride (MgF.sub.2). Other coatings have also been utilized in anti-reflection coatings on spectacle lenses; for example, a coating such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,020 has been used very satisfactorily for such a purpose. However, it has been found that such a coating has a propensity to show fingerprints and stains. The reason that anti-reflection coatings made in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,020 shows stains and fingerprints can be readily appreciated when it is considered that such an anti-reflection coating was designed to match the substrate which is glass having an index of 1.52 to a medium which is air having an index of 1.0. The anti-reflection coating matches these two indices and eliminates reflection. However, when a fingerprint is placed on the anti-reflection coating, the medium instead of air is now the fingerprint mark or stain which is essentially an oil having an index of refraction in the vicinity of 1.33. The anti-reflection coating of U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,020 does not work well under such an index and therefore the reflection goes up from essentially zero to approximately 3% so that there is a very high background-to-stain ratio, which makes the fingerprint stain very obvious. There is therefore a need for a new, improved anti-reflection coating which can be utilized on spectacle lenses.